marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 11
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Scorpio Rising - Part 3: Signs From Above | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Parker Industries ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** **** ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** * * Items: * * * * * and * * * Vehicles: * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = On the International Space Station, Fury tries to send a message down to Earth, but is told that since he and Spidey took down the satellites, comunications are down across the globe. Meanwhile, in different parts of the world, Parker Industries staff have manage to analyze Scorpio's tech, but since he hacked the Webware network, they can't tell Peter what they found. In Parker Industries London, Spidey, the Brain, Anna and Mockingbird are trying to figure out their next move. Meanwhile Scorpio and the Zodiac arrive in the royal observatory in Greenwich having "recruited" a new Taurus and Pisces on their way. Scorpio explains that they are in the Prime Meridian, where the world decides that time resets each day. Right before midnight, he places the Orrery, a clockwork model of the solar system from the same dimension as the Zodiac Key, in a stone and blasts it with the Key. The Orrery shoots at the sky and causes the twelve zodiacal constellations to form. Pete and his allies look at the spectacle above, but he notices a red light apart from it. In Greenwich, lazers come from above, burning the zodiac constellations in the ground. Gemini says that a new day is begining, while Scorpio maniacally says it's a new age, his age. But Gemini says that he meant that it's past midnight, so without looping in time he can't predict the next day, with one of Geminis disapearing. Scorpio say's it doesn't matter, but right then Anna drops Mockingbird, Living Brain and Spidey from a Quinjet upon the villians. They explain that Fury say Scorpio's spectacle from the ISS, and beeped his location in Morse Code via laser. But Scorpio punches the ground with the Key, causing it's energy to take down everyone in the field. He says that this is not about the Zodiac, just him, and no one else. But the Orrery reveals a spider-like sign and Spider-Man starts to get up. Scorpio approaches a newly-formed tunnel in the ground, takes off his mask and rants that everything his father told him and his grandfather planned led to this, remarking that no one ever wondered what a giant key is actually for. But Spidey jumps on him, mocking him and blinding him with his cape. He punches him, takes the Key and enters the tunnel, with Scorpio in pursuit. Inside, he finds a giant door with a giant lock for the giant key, wondering what is on the other side. But Scorpio makes the Key come to him, explaining that it has a connection with his family and introducing himself as Vernon Jacobs Fury, grandson of the first Scorpio. Spidey block his way with concrete webbing, but Vernon easily cuts thru it. He then uses the concrete webbing at the door lock and jumps at Scorpio but he easily punches him aside. Scorpio uses the Key to unlock the door and sees a white light ahead. He starts receiving information about everything that will happen one year ahead. The "Skyspears", Osborn, Regent, the "New U", Octavius, heroes fighting heroes again, and monsters rising. With a day ahead he could outsmart S.H.I.E.L.D. Witn a year, there is no telling what he can do now. So Spidey punches him into the white abyss, closes the door and locks it, remarking that he didn't saw that coming. In the surface Mockingbird helps the former Zodiac members, who fell from Scorpio's control when he was defeated, and takes the Orrery. Otto, inside the Brain, rushes to help Anna, whose Quinjet was hit by Scorpio, but she is okay due to the foam airbags. Spidey comes to the surface, explaining that he sent Scorpio one year into the future. Mockingbird takes the Key and says that that means they'll have to spend more time together. Anna teases Peter, saying Bobbi might like him, while Octavius watches him with jealousy, deciding to accelerated his plans to return. | Solicit = • The 13th sign of the Zodiac is THE SPIDER?!?!?! • Scorpio is on the verge of controlling the future and Spider-Man's fight will take him on both sides of the English Channel. • But when Scorpio compromises Parker Industries, what will this mean for Peter moving forward?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included